List of businesses in Braddock
The bellow information was taken from the Enterprise Zone Corporation of Braddock BRADDOCK 4 Kids Early Learning Network contact: Meggan McCann 404 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-3300, 412-000-0000 A-Boss Opticians Inc. contact: Al Boss, Jr. 634 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-4424 Al’s Market contact: Al Handza 24 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 (412) 271-4734 Bell Plumbing Supply Company contact: Vito Miele 514 Corey Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-0454 Bell's Market contact: Louis Greenwald 603 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-3324 BOC Gases contact: James Sherwin, Manager 1000 Washington Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-4580 Braddock Carnegie Library contact: Victoria Vargo 419 Library Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-5356 Braddock Family Health Center contact: Milford A. Payne, Executive Director Primary Care Health Services, Inc. 412-351-6300 Braddock Family Health Center, ' Primary Care Health Services, Inc. contact: Milford A. Payne, Executive Director 404 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15112 412-351-6300 ' Braddock Lions Club contact: Nina Burdell, President Braddock, PA 412-824-6555 #Braddock Rotary Club contact: David Perla, President P.O. Box 380 Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-5731 Braddock's Field Historical Society contact: Robert Messner 419 Library Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-261-7536 Bridge to Independence contact: Deana Evanovich Nell, Director 20 Holland Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-5731 Briggs Construction contact: Brian Briggs 423 Corey Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-273-9955 Children's Hospital Family Care Connection contact: Charlotte Byrd, Director 818 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-8355 Comet News contact: Daniel McCue 540 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-2747 Community College of Allegheny County, Braddock Center contact: David Kopolovich, Service Administrator 640 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-7373 Community Mother's Help Chest United Way of Allegheny County and Mon Valley Providers Council contact: 524 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-1607 Del Rosso's Auto Service contact: Vince DelRosso 15 Talbot Avenue Braddock, PA 15213 412-271-9897 #Dipcraft Manufacturing Company contact: Michael Tobias 111 W. Braddock Avenue, Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-2363 #DJ's Demo Company contact: Ted Tiffany, Derek Nelson 809 Talbot Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-4083 Enterprise Zone Corp. of Braddock contact: Charles H. Starrett III P.O. Box 678 Braddock, PA 15104 412-371-6380 Epic Metals Corporation contact: David Landis 11 Talbot Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-3913 Fabulous T's Hair Salon contact: 704 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-5047 Family Care Connection contact: Charlotte Byrd, Director Children's Hospital Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-8355 Fossil Free Fuel contact: Colin Huwyler, David Rosenstraus 223 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-894-8184 Fourth Street Market contact: Sung Chang 529 Fourth Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-2543 Gambino's Garage contact: Joseph Gambino 620 Charles Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-3781 Gateway Rehabilitation Center contact: Don Hawk 426 George Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-3548 Golden Treasures contact: John and Anna Golden 709 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-0418 #Grand View Chamber of Commerce c/o Heritage Health Foundation contact: Robert M. Grom 445 Fourth Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-0535 #Gray Welding contact: Barbara Gray 13B Talbot Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-6900 ' Great Start Day Care' contact: 619 Jones Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-3889 Green Castle contact: Gary J. Shak & Katherine M. Klaja 552 Talbot Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-1670 #Gulf Materials, LLC contact: Clifford C. Wise 1 Eighth Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-2575 Harco Electric Supply Company contact: Harry Hissrich 514 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-2504 Harco Electric Supply Company contact: Harry Hissrich 514 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-2504 Heavenly Suds Laundromat contact: Daniel McCue 526 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-2747 #Heritage Health Foundation, Inc. contact: Robert M. Grom, President and CEO 445 Fourth Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-0535 Hocky Brothers Auto Parts, Inc. contact: Clark Couch 110 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-4400 Hocky Brothers Auto Parts, Inc. contact: Clark Couch 110 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-4400 Jerry's Alray Tire Center, Inc. contact: 224 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-2001 Jimmie's Donut and Coffee Shop contact: Maria & Richard Reynolds 28 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-6033 Josh Steel Company contact: James Joshowitz 46 Sixth Street, Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15112 412-351-3500 #Kards4Kids contact: 445 Fourth Street Braddock, PA 15104 1-877-745-4321 Keystone Tire & Auto Supply contact: Mark Greenwald 320 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-1989 #King-Kirsch Motor Company contact: Joseph Kirsch 6th & Washington Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-5166 Leff Electronics contact: Timothy Littlefield 223 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15112 412-351-5000 #Liberty Tire Recycling contact: Brian Ritchie 100 Talbot Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-6701 Lucky Frank's contact: Frank Evanovich 312 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-3878 Luu's (Kim) Grocery contact: Kim Luu 713 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-5770 M & T Pallet Inc. contact: Martin Cosgrove 1028 Halket Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-9995 Mann Construction Inc. contact: Steven S. Mann 218 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15112 412-731-9330 #McClure-Johnston Company contact: Brian Hogan 210 Corey Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-4300 Mele Brothers and Sister Florist contact: Anita Esposto 520 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-1621 New Guild Art & Design Studio contact: Suzann & David Miriello, Mary and David Korns 700 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-6220 Nu Ken Battery contact: Bernie Wetzel 19 Talbot Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-4100 #Nu-Look Restoration Services, Inc. contact: Samuel H. Thomas 1217 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-519-2478 ' Pirozzi's Barber Shop' contact: Louis Pirozzi 816 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15213 412-351-3399 Plantscape, Inc. contact: Michael McDonough 234 Ninth Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-0211 S. H. Bell Company, Braddock Facility contact: Raymond Shadle One Third Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-3330, 412-96 Salvation Army contact: Captain Rickie Armour 300 Holland Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-2407 Schleifer Funeral Home contact: Joanne Schleifer 202 Comrie Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-8690 #Sciarretti Asphalt Paving Company contact: Susan Sciarretti, President/Owner 812 Halket Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-5577 Stambolis Poultry Market contact: Chris Stambolis 550 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-1755 Steel City Pawnbrokers, Inc. contact: Norman Mayer 635 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-2237 #Stop-A-Lot contact: Donald Hetzler, Owner 406 Corey Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-6862 ' #Sullivan Plumbing, Inc.' contact: John L. Sullivan 910 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-0900 Ted's Auto contact: Ted Abel 225 First Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-7717 Thomas Beauty Salon contact: Ella Thomas 719 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-1936 Tri Boro Development Forum contact: Ron Gaydos 445 Fourth Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-0535 Turtle Creek Valley MH/MR contact: Kimberly Mroziak 723 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-0222 Turtle Creek Valley MH/MR contact: Kimberly Mroziak 723 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-0222 United States Postal Station contact: Idella Martin, Postmaster 1110 Braddock Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-4390 #United States Steel Corporation contact: David Luptak, Manager Edgar Thomson Plant Mon Valley Works Braddock, PA 15104 412-675-2600 412-273-7000 UPMC Braddock contact: Mark Sevco, President 400 Holland Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-636-5100 Verizon Communications contact: 515 Fourth Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-633-5809 Watts Memorial Chapel, Inc. contact: James W. Watts, Jr. 808 Talbot Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-3880 #Wester Burlap Bag & Supply Company, Inc. contact: Walter Araneicka 308 Fifth Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-271-4224 #Wheaton & Sons contact: Claude Wheaton 108 Talbot Avenue Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-0405 ' WorkLink Community Van Service' contact: 445 Fourth Street Braddock, PA 15104 412-351-2200